Désobéir un peu n'est pas un si grand crime
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Recueil d'OS dans la société sorcière des années 70, Serpentards à l'affut, montée de Voldemort, complots, mondanités et vanités. S'inscrit dans l'UA sur Regulus développé par Oceanna (Aux âmes bien nées).
1. L'art de poser des questions

Cette fic a été écrite pour la 91° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « **question** », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Cet OS fait partie d'un Univers Alternatif autour de Regulus Black, développé par **Oceanna** , que j'ai aidée. Il peut se lire indépendamment, mais comme il parle essentiellement de personnages originaux, le contexte sera sans doute plus parlant une fois l'UA publié (ça vient, ça vient). Pour les autres OS d'Océ là-dessus, je vous suggère d'aller voir sur son profil (dans mes favoris).

* * *

 **L'art de poser des questions**

Au final, la réponse importe peu.

Les gens mentent. C'est l'une des rares constantes de l'univers. Ils mentent parce qu'ils ont honte, ou pour protéger quelqu'un, ou eux-mêmes. Ils mentent par intérêt, par peur, par principe. Ils se mentent à eux-mêmes et ils mentent aux autres.

Donc la réponse en elle-même importe peu.

Mais chaque réaction est une vérité. La bouche qui s'entrouvre sous le coup de la surprise – réelle ou simulée, il reste à le découvrir. Les pupilles qui se dilatent. Le claquement agacé de la langue contre le palais. Les lèvres qui se plissent, ou qui se retroussent. Le ton sec, ou doucereux, qui monte ou qui descend. Le regard derrière elle, vers quelqu'un que Cornelia ne voit pas.

Les gens se trahissent toujours.

Alors elle sourit, et pose la question suivante. Elle observe, écoute. Les mots comptent, si la réponse importe peu. Nina Bulstrode porte toujours la main à sa gorge quand elle est mal à l'aise. Son mari, lui, porte son verre à ses lèves et avale une gorgée avant de s'éloigner à grands pas pour se rapprocher d'Abraxas Malefoy. Celui-ci l'accueille avec un hochement de tête et un sourire, celui qu'il ne dégaine que quand quelqu'un le gêne.

Elle se détourne, attrape un verre.

Nina semble calmée, et Lena Yaxley les rejoint, tout sourire. Elle porte ce soir une robe mauve rehaussée de blanc, très élégante – plus que d'habitude. Caliban a dû faire de bonnes ventes récemment – ou considérer cette soirée plus importante que d'ordinaire. Pendant que Lena et Nina échangent des nouvelles de leurs enfants, à Poudlard ensemble, Cornelia observe, portant distraitement son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Ravissante, Lena, cette tenue, n'est-ce pas Nina ? demande-t-elle dans un temps mort, avec un sourire sincère.

Yeux qui se plissent, lèvres étirées, mouvement de tout le corps vers l'avant. Oui, c'est un cadeau – et s'il y a un message derrière, Lena en ignore tout. Quant à Nina, elle a hoché la tête avec les mêmes lèvres serrées, et son regard s'est à nouveau fixé derrière Cornelia. Décidément, elle tient quelque chose, et ce satané gamin aussi. Mais pour avoir une certitude, il va falloir chercher plus loin.

Qui ? Peu importe, au fond.

Rares sont les gens qui ont la réponse, la solution. Il faut savoir observer, écouter, croiser les informations. L'un va répondre involontairement d'un geste de la main ou de l'épaule, l'autre mentir sur un lieu, une heure, un invité. Et petit à petit, en creux, dans les recoins et les silences, dans les mensonges et les sourires embarrassé, la vérité va se dessiner.

L'important, c'est de poser la question.

* * *

Ahem, donc voilà. C'était la glissade de Serp. Un petit commentaire ? :p


	2. Le fameux clan des McKinnon

Cette fic a été écrite pour la 91° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « **clan** », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Cet OS fait partie d'un Univers Alternatif autour de Regulus Black, développé par **Oceanna** , que j'ai aidée. Il peut se lire complètement indépendamment, et même en le liant aux Chroniques. Ceci étant dit, certains personnages présentés ici seront dans l'UA. Pour les autres OS d'Océ là-dessus, je vous suggère d'aller voir sur son profil (dans mes favoris).

* * *

 **Le fameux clan des McKinnon**

Lily avait toujours considéré qu'elle venait d'une famille aimante et assez classique, et c'était sans doute assez vrai. Deux parents, deux enfants, un petit pavillon dans une banlieue tranquille avec un parc pas très loin, des chiens qui aboient dans la rue et quelques oiseaux au printemps.

Mais ses parents étaient tous les deux enfants uniques, et leurs parents habitaient loin. M Evans était souvent absent, retenu à Londres où à l'étranger par un métier prenant tandis que sa femme s'occupait du foyer et des enfants. Rien que de très classique. Tout comme les disputes entre Lily et Pétunia, qui avaient commencé bien plus tôt qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, longtemps avant que Poudlard et la magie viennent dresser entre les deux sœurs une barrière qui lui semblait désormais infranchissable. Longtemps, à l'image de ses parents, elle a prétendu que ce n'était que des bêtises de gamines, que Pétunia était juste jalouse et bête, adolescente en un mot, et qu'elle finirait par se calmer.

Mais avec les années, la fracture n'avait fait que grandir. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux mariées, et leurs parents morts, Lily devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis deux ans, et ignorait si elles se retrouveraient un jour à nouveau dans la même pièce.

Sa famille, maintenant, c'était James. Et sa belle-mère qui l'avait accueillie avec douceur et gentillesse. Et Sirius, lui aussi orphelin, rejeté par les siens, qui jetait sa crinière en arrière d'un geste de la tête accompagné d'un large éclat de rire, qui ne parvenait qu'à moitié à cacher sa souffrance.

Oui, Lily avait trouvé une famille, une qui l'avait choisie, et qu'elle avait choisie, et elle était heureuse.

Mais c'est avec Marlene qu'elle avait découvert la notion de clan. La jeune femme avait un an de moins qu'elle, et elles avaient commencé à nouer une amitié dans leurs dernières années de Poudlard seulement, quand Lily était devenue préfète, puis préfète-en-chef, et avait dû s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux vies et aux aventures de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Intrépide, Marlene McKinnon avait toujours une histoire à raconter, une bonne justification à ses bêtises, et un cran à faire rougir un Maraudeur.

C'est quand elle avait rejoint l'Ordre, à sa sortie de Poudlard, que les deux jeunes femmes étaient véritablement devenues amies. Marlene avait été une des rares invitées au mariage de James et Lily, et elle avait répondu en les invitant au « baptême » (à défaut d'un meilleur terme, que Lily ne connaissait pas) de son neveu Christopher.

A cette occasion, Lily avait découvert le fameux clan des McKinnon, et pour la première fois, elle avait véritablement saisi l'ampleur du terme. Marlene avait toujours à la bouche une histoire sur sa grand-mère Ellen, une des premières femmes Auror, ou sur son cousin Jasper et ses fêtes magnifiques, ou sur les sorties de sa mère … Mais c'était une chose d'entendre les histoires, et une toute autre de les voir se dérouler sous ses yeux, toutes en même temps, dans un joyeux chaos de bruit et de mouvement.

L'action ressemblait à un ballet, et les invités, cloués sur place, ne pouvait que regarder autour d'eux la cacophonie se muer en une symphonie dont ils semblaient seuls connaitre la partition. Tiana McKinnon, grand-mère pour la troisième fois, lançait des phrases qu'elle ne finissait pas, et immédiatement, sa fille ou une de ses belles-filles accomplissait l'ordre. Ellen posait parfois la main sur un bras qui passait à sa portée, et obtenait quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir demandé. Eugene, sa baguette à la main, discutait avec son beau-frère tout en ensorcelant les couverts. Et, sans qu'elle sut comment, Lily se retrouva assise au salon avec un verre à la main moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée.

Toute la journée, le ballet continua, avec un naturel déconcertant. Les verres des convives n'étaient jamais vides, et les groupes se faisaient et se défaisaient en fonction des conversations. Les pleurs d'enfants s'arrêtaient vite, séchés par une mère, une tante ou une cousine qui sortait de sa baguette quelques étincelles, ou de son sac un biberon. Au moment clé de la cérémonie, le silence se fit, soudain, marquant la solennité de l'instant.

Puis les conversations reprirent. Lily fit la connaissance de Veronica Shacklebolt, qui organisait la fête mondaine la plus courue de l'année. A quarante ans, elle passait encore pour l'une des beautés de la société sorcière anglaise, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Grande brune, elle avait des traits doux et un sourire toujours présents, et des yeux brillants d'intelligence. Elle connaissait tout le monde (« tous ceux qui comptent, ma chère, tous ceux qui compte ») et sa langue acérée contredisait parfois sa bienveillance affichée. Elle était capable de parler de tout, sauf de politique (« je laisse ça à ceux qui n'ont rien de plus intéressant à dire »).

Elle discuta aussi un moment avec la tante de Franck Londubat (« tu vois, lui dit James, toutes les familles de Sang Pur sont reliées, je te l'avais dit ») et avec la petite Gwenog qui, du haut de ses onze ans, attendait avec anxiété son entrée à Poudlard. Lily partagea avec elle ses meilleurs souvenirs de l'école de sorcellerie, puis dû les répéter pour Hestia et Celia, deux petites cousines, curieuses elles aussi. Qui insistèrent ensuite pour lui montrer leurs mini-balais, et lui demandèrent d'être l'arbitre dans une course que Gwenog gagna haut la main.

Quand enfin elle et James furent de retour chez eux, ils s'assirent en silence, sonnés par leur journée et encore réchauffés de l'atmosphère qu'ils venaient de quitter. Appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, Lily murmura : « James, faisons un enfant ».

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire !


	3. La petite poule rousse

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du fof, sur le thème « **moi** ». Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits ou sur le fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message !

Comme les deux précédents, cet OS s'inscrit dans le cadre d'un UA autour de Regulus Black, qu' **Océ** est en train d'écrire. Pour une petite mise en contexte nécessaire, cet OS se passe au début de l'année 1976, alors que Voldemort monte en puissance mais n'est pas encore à son apogée. Ramarus Greengrass, le mari de Cornelia, est un membre éminent et connu du Magenmagot, et Regulus tente, par lettres, d'attirer son attention...

* * *

 **La petite poule rousse**

Il y avait une vieille comptine française dont Cornelia se souvenait mal, mais qu'un vieux tableau familial aimait beaucoup. L'histoire d'une petite poule rousse qui finissait toujours par tout faire elle-même, parce que personne ne voulait l'aider. Adolescente, elle y avait pensé chaque fois qu'un professeur demandait un volontaire et que les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres en espérant que quelqu'un se décide. Jeune mariée, elle y avait songé en observant son mari, son frère et leur père éviter de se lever quand Isabel Greengrass demandait de l'aide pour déplacer une table ou un fauteuil.

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Aujourd'hui, devant la deuxième lettre de son anonyme correspondant, la comptine lui revenait en tête avec insistance. Derrière les mots bien choisis et les questions pertinentes, il y avait chez ce jeune homme (ou cette jeune fille, mais elle en doutait) une anxiété qu'elle devinait profonde, sans doute liée à son inaction forcée. Il tendait la main pour obtenir de l'aide, et il l'avait tendu vers elle.

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Bien sûr, ses informations étaient vagues, et difficiles à vérifier. Que ce soit par prudence ou par méconnaissance, difficile à dire. Et la tentation était grande de ranger cette lettre avec d'autres, dans la pile des inquiets et des paranoïaques qui écrivaient à Ramarus Greengrass pour se plaindre de leurs voisins et maudire la pluie, les trolls et les étoiles. Après tout, s'il était vrai que Voldemort agitait quelques consciences avec une rhétorique rétrograde mais efficace, rien ne semblait indiquer que son public ait atteint une taille suffisante pour causer le moindre et problème. Si tant est qu'ils cherchent à en causer. Pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de plus que des discours…

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Mais n'était-ce pas ainsi que tout commençait toujours ? Par des discours ? Des discours rétrogrades et efficaces qui prenaient racines dans les rancœurs et attisait la haine ? Pointaient le doigt vers un bouc émissaire et disaient « voilà ceux dont c'est la faute, éliminez-les » ? Si l'orateur était bon, et l'aigreur profonde, un rien pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres et entraîner violences et morts. Sa famille avait dû fuir son pays parce qu'un roi ne savait plus comment nourrir sa population, et que quelques bourgeois brillants avaient dit à la foule qu'il était responsable de tous leurs maux.

Alors ce sera moi, dit la petite poule rousse.

Si Voldemort était véritablement une menace… Si les mangemorts étaient ses fidèles et agissaient sur ses ordres… Alors il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Identifier ceux qui étaient acquis à sa cause et vérifier s'ils commettaient des crimes. Si possible, le faire savoir et les faire arrêter. Si ça ne l'était pas (les noms proposés par l'anonyme étaient connus et protégés), les isoler. Circonscrire le feu, avant qu'il ne brûle toute la communauté sorcière britannique comme un autre avait enflammé l'Europe. Et plus tôt on s'y prenait, plus facile ce serait.

Une fois de plus, il allait falloir qu'elle soit la petite poule rousse.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit message. Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier OS de ce recueil, celui-ci devrait vous donner quelques indications sur Cornelia, quelles infos elle cherche et pourquoi...

Quant à ceux qui ne connaitraient pas l'histoire de la petite poule rousse, sachez que je vous plains ! Elle fait partie de celles qui ont bercé mon enfance, et est beaucoup moins politique que celle-ci, le but de l'opération étant de faire un gâteau...


	4. La revue des Serpentard

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du fof, sur le thème « **sensible** ». Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits ou sur le fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message !

Vous connaissez désormais la chanson, cet OS s'inscrit dans le cadre d'un UA autour de Regulus Black, qu' **Océ** est en train d'écrire. Vous croiserez dans cet OS des noms connus et d'autres inconnus, mais ne vous préoccupez pas trop de ce qui vous échappe, ce n'est pas si important...

* * *

 **La revue des Serpentard**

\- Au moins, moi, je sais qui est mon grand-père !

Scipio s'empourpre et tourne les talons, tandis que Briséis savoure sa victoire. Assise à côté d'elle, Elena baisse la tête vers ses devoirs avec un petit sourire, et son amie se redresse, laissant ses yeux errer sur les alentours où tout le monde évite son regard. Ils connaissent tous la langue acérée de Briséis Blishwick, et personne ne prend la peine de défendre Scipio Burke, mais elle préfère s'en assurer.

Le visage toujours tourné vers Scipio, elle le voit rejoindre une table, plus loin, qui rassemble certains de ses camarades de classe. Rogue, que tout le monde croyait Né-Moldu, mais sa mère est une Prince, la cousine de Lavinia Rosier, la mère d'Evan… et d'Elena, sa meilleure amie. Dippet, leur attrapeuse, est une descendante de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et partage avec lui une certaine propension à parler sans réfléchir.

Patel, qui rentre à l'instant, est un Né-Moldu aussi, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui agace tout le monde. Et particulièrement Travers, qui aurait bien voulu du poste. Mais Joan Forbes, qui travaille près de la cheminée, a préféré l'indien. La rumeur n'a pas décidé si c'est parce qu'elle est sortie avec l'un, ou l'autre, ou par solidarité anti-blancs, mais en tout cas, elle affirme que ce n'est pas parce que Patel est bon et efficace, là où Travers est juste brutal.

La rumeur dit souvent des conneries.

A la table de Forbes, il y a aussi Mia Montague et Herman Bulstrode, les fiancés. Ils discutent à voix basse, et n'ont pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Sans doute en train de se disputer, encore. Peut-être même au sujet d'Alice Murphy, la Gryffondor qui semble attirer toute la haine dont cette pauvre Montague est capable. Hier, Bulstrode a accusé Montague, devant tout le monde, de l'épouser par dépit.

C'est vrai, bien sûr. Mais enfin, il n'est pas censé le dire à haute voix.

Descendant du dortoir, Black, le nez dans son livre, comme souvent. Entre son frère à Gryffondor et sa cousine qui a épousé un Né-Moldu, les arguments contre lui sont trop faciles – mais rarement utilisés. Black n'est pas vraiment le genre à chercher la confrontation - en tout cas, pas avec elle. Parfois, Briséis se dit qu'il sait à peine qu'elle existe, et cela lui donne envie de lui rentrer dedans. Juste pour voir. Mais sa mère lui en voudrait.

Derrière lui dans l'escalier, Mulciber, qui rejoint Avery, son cousin germain – des deux côtés. Les deux garçons sont inséparables et violents, facilement énervés. Surtout quand les Gryffondor sont dans les parages. Ou quand on parle de Dick Avery, leur grand-père, envoyé en prison dix ans auparavant.

A leur table, Edgecombe. C'est un Sang-Mêlé, et il est beaucoup plus brillant que ses deux camarades, ce qui les rend agressifs. Qu'il leur soit lié, même de très loin (sa mère est une Nott) ne rend la situation que plus difficile. Et de fait, les cousins ne semblent guère apprécier les conseils qu'il est en train de leur prodiguer. En voilà un qui doit utiliser des sortilèges de protection avant de dormir, la nuit…

Le bruit de livres violemment posés sur la table devant elle la fait sursauter, et elle regarde Jane et Victoria s'installer avec elles. Elle pose les yeux sur le devoir d'astronomie qu'elle est censée finir, et pousse un soupir. En face d'elle, Jane a sorti le livre de sortilèges et se plaint du professeur Flitwick.

Jane Fawley… Fawley, comme sa mère, Elina, quittée par leur Né-Moldu de père après trois gamines, et rejetée par son frère pour ce mariage inacceptable pour une Sang-Pur de grande famille. Parce que c'est tout ce qui compte, parfois, le nom qu'on porte et celui qu'on épouse, et tant pis pour le reste, pour l'argent, pour l'amour…

Plissant les lèvres, Briséis se redresse. Ils ont tous un point sensible, de toute façon. C'est sa tante qui le lui a dit. Il suffit de le connaitre. Ne pas se laisser faire. Et d'appuyer quand il le faut.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ce petit aperçu vous a donné envie de connaitre tous ces petits Serpentard un peu mieux, et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire !


	5. L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir

Toujours dans l'univers de l'UA d' **Océ** sur Regulus, **_Nos Ames bien nées_**. Encore que cet OS peut vraiment se lire à part, je pense, je fais assez peu allusion aux événements de l'UA.

J'en profite pour remercier **Océ** de m'avoir entraînée dans cette aventure et cet UA, et de m'avoir laissé déployer mon imagination pour créer tout plein de personnages sur lesquels je peux déployer des headcanon qu'on ne verra jamais dans la fic principale. Mais enfin, c'est à ça que sert ce recueil. Merci aussi à **Ahe** pour la relecture de cet OS et ses conseils.

* * *

Je crois que le seul personnage cité ici qui appartient entièrement à Rowling, c'est Fabian Prewett, le frère de Molly Weasley. Et son frère Gideon, bien sûr. Les autres sont essentiellement mes créations et/ou celles d'Océ. Du coup... Je vais la jouer prudente et faire une petite présentation des personnages, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir expliqué directement dans le texte.

L'action principale se déroule en 1978 et met en scène principalement trois familles, toutes de Sang-Pur.

Famille Prewett : Ignatius est le Patriarche de la famille, sa femme est Lucretia Black (cf arbre généalogique des Black), et ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants. Il s'entend très bien et travaille avec son frère, Malcolm, qui a épousé Aurora Blishwick et est le père de Molly Weasley, de Fabian et de Gideon.

Famille Travers : Wilfred est le Patriarche, son épouse s'appelle Winnifred. Ils ont eut trois fils, l'aîné, Winston, a épousé Anne Stretton et a été tué. Le second s'appelle Stanley et le petit dernier, Ford. Ils sont tous les deux mariés ou en passe de l'être.

Famille Stretton : Le patriarche s'appelle Duncan, sa femme Joyce. Il a une sœur, Madeline, qui est veuve. Et deux enfants, Anne, veuve de Winston Travers, et Denis, lui aussi bientôt marié.

* * *

 **L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir**

De légers bruits s'immiscent dans le demi-sommeil de Fabian, et il finit par se retourner sur le dos, se frotte les yeux, et les ouvre pour regarder Anne qui s'habille. Elle a déjà ses sous-vêtements et est maintenant assise au bord du lit pour enfiler ses collants. Le jeune homme attend qu'elle passe sa blouse et sa jupe avant de lancer :

\- Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ? Je pourrais te faire le petit-déjeuner.

Elle se tourne vers lui avec un sourire, ajustant sa ceinture.

\- Ma belle-mère a pris l'habitude de débarquer à l'improviste dès les premières heures, et si elle trouve l'appartement vide…

Elle va se détourner quand Fabian se redresse, le drap glissant jusqu'à ses hanches. Il lui saisit doucement la main, et avec un soupir, elle se rassied au bord du lit, près de lui.

\- Elle devrait respecter ton intimité, dit Fabian en caressant la joue de la jeune femme de son autre main.

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils sont propriétaires, murmure-t-elle, effleurant son torse.

Il l'embrasse, perdant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se presse contre lui avec un soupir de contentement. Ils finissent par se séparer et restent là sans bouger, respirant l'autre, pendant quelques minutes. Le regard de Fabian, pour la millième fois peut-être, se perd à la contempler, les quelques taches de rousseur, les sourcils bien dessinés, les rides presque imperceptibles au coin de ses yeux, le nez un peu trop long, les lèvres pleines… Il a envie de plonger son visage dans le cou d'Anne, de la saisir par la taille pour la coucher dans le lit avec lui, et lui faire l'amour, encore, comme si la nuit n'avait pas suffi.

Au lieu de quoi, il l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres et recule de plusieurs centimètres, lâchant sa main. Elle se relève, passe sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, met ses chaussures, prend son sac, enfile écharpe et manteau… Elle va sortir lorsque Fabian se décide :

\- Anne ?

Elle se retourne vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur levé, et un bref instant, il veut se contenter d'un « à ce soir ? » habituel. Mais il a pris sa décision, et ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Et il est un Gryffondor, nom d'un hippogriffe !

\- A un moment… Il va falloir qu'on arrête de prétendre que c'est juste une histoire de sexe.

Elle accuse le coup, et il voit sur ses traits qu'elle hésite à prétendre ne pas comprendre de quoi il parle. Et puis, elle soupire, et se contente d'un « Pas maintenant » dont il lui est reconnaissant.

\- Non. Pas maintenant. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, répond-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle est partie.

Avec un soupir, Fabian se lève à son tour, entamant son rituel matinal : douche d'abord, s'habiller, café avec un œuf dur… Et il transplane pour l'atelier dans lequel il travaille avec son frère, son père, son oncle et quelques employés fidèles, à faire des meubles et des objets en bois pour la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Les Prewett ont l'un des plus grands ateliers de menuiserie d'Angleterre, depuis plusieurs générations. Leurs principaux compétiteurs, c'est la famille Travers - et leurs relations ne sont pas toujours cordiales, même si leurs produits ne s'adressent pas vraiment à la même clientèle.

Le vote de la taxe sur l'ébène, il y a environ un an et demi, a fait monter les prix du matériau – et donc, logiquement, des produits. Ce n'était guère un problème pour les clients de Travers, ça l'était davantage pour ceux de Prewett, aussi Ignatius et Malcolm avaient fait le choix de cesser complètement d'acheter cette essence, qu'ils utilisaient de toute façon peu. Ils préféraient proposer à leur clientèle des produits abordables, bien travaillés, faits dans des bois moins onéreux. Au début, évidemment, tout le monde avait trouvé cette décision fort judicieuse (sauf les Black, fournisseurs en ébène des Prewett).

Et puis… Et puis les attentats sur le Chemin de Traverse et les différentes attaques de Mangemorts avaient créé un climat qui n'était guère favorable au commerce. Et les articles à la gloire de l'Angleterre et de sa population sorcière s'étaient multipliés dans les journaux. Des clients parfois illustres préféraient désormais ouvertement des meubles en bois anglais plutôt qu'importé, et étaient venus se fournir chez Prewett : c'était le cas par exemple du trousseau de Gardenia Parkinson, nouvellement fiancée avec l'héritier Greengrass… Bien sûr, ce choix particulier était mondain plus que politique, mais le symbole importait. Et Wilfred Travers en avait parfaitement conscience.

C'est à cause de tout cet enchaînement d'évènements que l'histoire d'Anne et Fabian avait vraiment commencé. Enfin, non, pas exactement. Elle avait commencé à la Soirée de l'Hiver, mais c'est là qu'elle était devenue… une histoire, justement. A l'occasion d'une rencontre entre les familles Travers et Prewett, en février, i peine plus d'un an…

Anne avait accompagné Wilfred et Stanley Travers, son beau-père et son beau-frère, lors d'une visite qui n'avait de courtoise que le nom. Ils étaient arrivés un matin et s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau avec Ignatius et Malcolm Prewett, tandis que Fabian et Gideon restaient dans l'atelier avec les artisans, surveillant la bonne avancée des différentes commandes et donnant un coup de baguette quand c'était nécessaire. Mais le ton était monté, et Fabian était curieux. Il avait fini par trouver un prétexte, un bon de commande que son oncle devait signer, et était rentré dans la pièce – juste à temps pour voir les choses revenir au calme, visiblement. Wilfred et Oncle Ignatius étaient en train de se serrer la main, et Anne, encore assise, rassemblait des documents pour les ranger dans une pochette à ses pieds. Elle s'était levée à son tour et, pendant que les autres finissaient de se saluer, elle avait serré la main de Fabian – y laissant un bout de parchemin avec une adresse et « 8h » écrit dessus.

Il s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée à l'heure dite, elle avait ouvert et l'avait embrassé… Et tout avait commencé.

oOoOoOo

La journée se déroule sans rien de particulier, et seul Gideon se doute de quelque chose – mais ils sont frères et se disent tout. Il est le seul à connaitre la liaison de son frère avec la veuve Travers, et à savoir ce que Fabian prépare.

\- Vous avez parlé ? Elle vient ce soir ? lui demande-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigent ensemble vers la sortie.

Fabian fait la moue et secoue la tête.

\- On a rien décidé ce matin. Généralement, dans ces cas-là, elle m'envoie un hibou pour me prévenir. Rien aujourd'hui…

Gideon lui tapote affectueusement l'épaule avec un sourire de commisération, et ils transplanent chacun de leur côté. Arrivé chez lui, Fabian contemple son appartement vide et envisage d'envoyer son propre hibou à Anne, mais c'est prendre un risque qu'elle risque de mal prendre et de trouver inconsidéré. Assis dans un fauteuil avec un livre qu'il a lu trois fois déjà, il espère en vain qu'elle vienne, et finit par se coucher seul, repensant à cette fameuse soirée de l'Hiver, plus d'un an auparavant…

Cette année-là, c'étaient les Nott qui recevaient, dans leur demeure aménagée magiquement pour l'occasion. La décoration était sublime, toute de blanc et de vert, parce que pourquoi être original, et les conversations étaient à l'avenant. Les plus grandes familles de la société sorcière britannique étaient représentées, et chacun faisait très attention à être vu. Fabian, lui, était là parce que sa tante était une Black, et que son père avait insisté, mais il avait eu l'interdiction formelle de venir avec Gideon. Aussi s'ennuyait-il fermement.

Il avait repéré Anne parce qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe rose, une couleur toujours inhabituelle, surtout pour la soirée de l'Hiver. Elle avait un verre à la main, et tout dans sa posture indiquait que ce n'était pas le premier. Il n'avait eu guère de mal à replacer qui elle était – après tout, tout le monde se connaissait dans ce milieu, et son histoire était connue. Anne Stretton, mariée à vingt ans, veuve à vingt-trois, le brillant héritier Travers fauché dans la fleur de l'âge par un attaquant lâche mais mystérieux, jamais identifié, et dont elle réclamait la tête depuis plus de deux ans maintenant…

Il s'était approché en se disant qu'elle pouvait le distraire, que sa conversation serait au moins différente de celle des autres. Peut-être aussi, un peu, parce qu'elle était belle et seule, et que lui non plus n'en était pas à son premier verre.

\- Mon beau-frère ne vous aime guère, lui avait-elle dit quand il s'était présenté, après deux ou trois paroles d'usage.

Il avait souri, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Il doit être déjà furieux de me voir discuter avec vous, dit-elle sur le ton de la conspiration, l'obligeant à se rapprocher d'elle pour l'entendre. Bien fait pour lui.

\- Vous non plus, vous ne l'aimez guère ?

Elle haussa les épaules, son regard se perdant sur la salle et les gens derrière lui.

\- Vous savez quel est le principal sujet de conversation, ce soir ? finit-elle par demander.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Voldemort. Elle finit son verre d'une gorgée. Il a fait assassiner Winston, et ils sont tous là à se dire qu'il est la meilleure voix pour la défense des intérêts des Sang-Pur…

Elle se resservit un verre, et ses lèvres se plissèrent avec amertume.

\- Deux ans que j'essaie de leur dire que c'est lui, que c'est un assassin, et personne ne me croit. Tout le monde m'évite, bientôt, je ne serai même plus invitée. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, ce soir ?

\- Pour être la plus belle femme de la soirée ? proposa Fabian avec un sourire, essayant de lui en arracher un.

Contre toute attente, ça fonctionna. Elle lui décocha une œillade qui disait qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu, mais elle sourit. Elle tendit la bouteille vers lui, remplit son verre.

\- Pour ne pas embarrasser les Parkinson. Winnifred a considéré que Stanley ne devrait pas s'afficher avec sa nouvelle fiancée, donc je suis sa cavalière. La veuve de vingt-cinq ans dont personne ne sait que faire. Mais laissez-leur quelques mois, vous verrez. Stanley sera marié, Ford est fiancé, mon frère le sera bientôt… Et je disparaitrai.

Fabian connaissait assez le fonctionnement des Grandes Familles pour deviner qu'elle avait raison. La rupture des fiançailles entre Stanley Travers et Gardenia Parkinson avait fait du bruit, tout comme ses nouvelles fiançailles rapides avec Adelia Nott, mais c'était un bruit vite noyé dans les rumeurs et les bavardages de la bonne société. Une fois l'héritier Travers marié, tout le monde oublierait les circonstances, et la veuve de son frère ne serait plus guère invitée. En tout cas, pas dans les fêtes qui comptent.

Fabian prit une nouvelle bouteille et se saisit de la main de la jeune femme, l'entraînant derrière lui vers la sortie. Elle émit quelques protestations de principe, pas trop fort, mais le suivit sans difficulté. Quand la porte se referma sur le bruit des conversations, il se retourna vers elle, les yeux brillants : « une petite exploration, ça vous dit ? Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblaient ces grandes maisons de l'intérieur… ». Elle rit, affermit sa main dans la sienne, hocha la tête.

Ils se baladèrent quelque temps en silence, découvrirent la cuisine qui bourdonnait de l'activité de trois elfes de maison, et deux salons qui ne semblaient guère utilisés. Mais quand ils trouvèrent la bibliothèque, Anne lâcha sa main pour attraper sa baguette et lancer un lumos qui éclaira la pièce d'une douce lumière. Des centaines de volumes étaient alignés dans des étagères, et elle en effleura plusieurs en marmonnant les titres.

\- _Herbier des plantes des Caraïbes_ … _Magie noire au XII° siècle_ … _Petit traité des sortilèges de douleur_ … _Etudes comparatives des magies indigènes_.

Elle se saisit du dernier, et s'assit dans le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la salle, appelant Fabian auprès d'elle. Ils feuilletèrent le livre pendant un moment, se lisant à haute voix des passages particulièrement décalés, commentèrent les dessins et graphiques, burent à la bouteille… Et Fabian se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser.

Un moment plus tard, elle fut était assise sur lui et il caressait ses cuisses sous sa robe relevée, puis il fut en elle, et ils gémissaient à l'unisson dans la grande bibliothèque des Nott, à la lumière d'un lumos, leurs baguettes et le livre abandonnés par terre, pendant qu'à trois portes d'eux tout le gratin de la société sorcière britannique mangeait des petits fours en discutant du Magenmagot et de Voldemort…

Quand la vague fut redescendue, ils restèrent un instant pressés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur respiration dans les cheveux de l'autre. Fabian pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de la jeune femme, pendant que les ongles d'Anne griffaient légèrement le sien. Elle s'écarta un peu, le regarda avec un sourire, les yeux brillants, et il se dit que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Elle l'embrassa, légèrement d'abord, puis avec plus d'ardeur, et il sentit qu'il pourrait recommencer, tout de suite. Mais elle s'écarta, se leva, ajusta sa robe, reprit sa baguette. « On devrait y retourner ». Elle sourit, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, et il suivit son exemple.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle de réception, personne ne sembla les regarder. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son beau-frère, qui discutait avec sa fiancée, et il la regarda partir.

Il sait qu'à l'époque, il s'est juste dit que c'était une belle rencontre, un moyen agréable de passer une soirée de Sang-Pur. Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Il s'endort en repassant encore et encore le souvenir de cette soirée, l'éclat dans les yeux d'Anne, la satisfaction de ses sens… S'il avait su…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la journée se répète à l'identique, mais pendant le déjeuner, une chouette que tous commencent à bien connaitre vient lui délivrer un message. Benji, l'artisan chargé des finitions, y va de son habituel commentaire salace sous les rires des autres employés, mais Fabian n'en a cure. Elle a écrit, elle vient ce soir… Et le souvenir de la conversation qu'ils doivent avoir lui revient en mémoire, et son estomac se tord pendant qu'il se demande comment elle tournera.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrête pour acheter des fleurs. Il est nerveux, comme pour un premier rendez-vous. Plus nerveux que la première fois qu'il l'a rejointe chez elle, il y a un an à peu près, après leurs retrouvailles fortuites sur fond de taxe sur l'ébène. Ce soir-là, il avait en tête une partie de jambes en l'air sans attaches avec une partenaire séduisante et libérée, et il avait été comblé.

Anne l'avait accueilli dans une robe plus sobre mais plus courte que celle de la Fête de l'Hiver, et l'avait embrassé d'entrée. Il avait répondu avec enthousiasme, et quand ils s'étaient séparés, il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec le galbe de ses fesses. Elle s'était raclé la gorge et lui avait proposé un verre, qu'il avait pris avant d'exprimer son étonnement devant l'invitation. Adossée contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine, face à lui, elle avait haussé les épaules :

\- L'occasion était là… Et j'ai passé un très bon moment dans la bibliothèque des Nott.

Elle avait légèrement rougi, mais n'avait pas détourné le regard qu'elle avait fixé sur lui. Il avait souri.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je n'osais espérer renouveler l'expérience…

Elle tourna la tête à ce moment-là, remuant doucement son verre et souffla :

\- Le veuvage est une expérience solitaire… Et j'ai parfois envie de… compagnie. Le genre de compagnie que seul un homme peut fournir. Si ça vous tente, finit-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

Il avait posé son verre et s'était approché d'elle, lui retirant le verre des mains avant de murmurer, à quelques centimètres d'elle « Ça me tente ».

Arrivé chez lui, il met les fleurs dans un vase et ouvre une bouteille de vin, prépare deux verres. Elle n'aura pas mangé, alors il sort du jambon et fait cuire des pâtes, en se disant que c'est pour mettre tous les atouts de son côté. S'ils dinent, c'est que la conversation dure, et plus elle dure… Plus elle a de chances de bien se terminer.

Il finit de dresser la table quand elle toque à la porte, et il se précipite pour lui ouvrir. Ses lèvres sont froides contre sa joue, et il est ridiculement heureux qu'elle soit là. Il la débarrasse de son manteau et de son écharpe en prenant des nouvelles de sa journée, et il sait qu'ils ne sont dupes ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour défaire les boutons de sa veste.

Elle le suit dans la cuisine et accepte avec gratitude le verre qu'il lui tend. Un instant, il contemple la place de l'alcool dans leur relation, mais il sait que c'est juste un prétexte, une excuse pour ne pas penser à ce qui va suivre. Ils se regardent un instant en silence, et c'est elle qui plonge la première, malgré tout le courage Gryffondor dont il se targue.

\- J'ai failli ne pas venir, avoue-t-elle. Il grimace et elle continue : mais tu as raison, il faut sans doute qu'on en parle…

Elle soupire, s'assied à la table, porte distraitement le verre à ses lèvres, avale une gorgée.

\- Anne, quand on a commencé… ça m'allait très bien. J'ai toujours considéré que je n'étais pas fait pour le mariage…

\- Mariage ?! sursaute-t-elle en l'interrompant. Je croyais qu'on devait parler de sexe !

\- Non, je… soupire-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Je m'y prends mal, pardon. Je veux juste dire… Tu avais envie, ou besoin, peu importe, d'une compagnie masculine dans ton lit, et moi, je savais qu'avec toi au moins, il n'y aurait pas… d'ambiguïté sur où ça allait. Du sexe, pur et simple. Pas de promesses, pas d'attaches.

Elle sourit, et il lui sourit aussi. Peut-être que, comme lui, elle revoit leur première fois dans la bibliothèque, la deuxième dans son lit, et toutes celles qui ont suivi. Une à deux nuits par semaine au début, puis trois, puis quatre, puis presque toutes. Il se racle la gorge. Imaginer Anne nue n'est pas une bonne idée s'il veut arriver au bout de cette conversation.

\- C'est ce qu'on avait décidé, oui, approuve-t-elle.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Il y a un an. Mais en un an, les choses changent…

Elle détourne la tête, et pas pour la première fois, il essaie d'identifier le moment exact où les choses ont changées. A quel moment la voir, elle, est devenu plus important que coucher avec elle ? Etait-ce lors de la fête de la Reine Maëve, l'été dernier, lorsqu'il l'a vue discuter avec Demelza Jordan sous l'œil attentif de sa belle-mère ? Etait-ce au début des Grands Procès de Greengrass, quand elle est partie dans une diatribe enflammée contre la corruption du système et les assassinats organisés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qu'on allait peut-être enfin prouver ? Etait-ce simplement un matin où il s'est réveillé pour la découvrir endormie contre lui, et où il a trouvé ça normal et plaisant ? Est-ce ce soir où, rentrant d'une mission pour l'Ordre qui a failli mal tourner, il l'a trouvée lisant dans un fauteuil ? Impossible de le savoir.

Il sait qu'à noël, c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait passé la journée chez ses parents, jouant avec les enfants de sa sœur, discutant affaires et politiques avec les adultes. Et il avait pensé à elle. Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il avait tenté de dormir, mais en vain. Il avait finalement transplané devant chez elle, toqué à la porte, le cœur battant. Quand elle avait ouvert et qu'il avait vu qu'elle était là, seule, il était resté bouche bée, tant il avait prévu de tomber sur quelqu'un, n'importe qui, sa mère, sa belle-mère, son frère, et répété une excuse minable qui pouvait expliquer sa présence à cette heure devant la porte d'une femme qui, aux yeux du monde, était à peine une connaissance. Mais non. Elle était seule. Elle portait un peignoir confortable, et elle lui avait souri en ouvrant la porte plus large pour le laisser entrer. Ils s'étaient couchés peu de temps après et, la main sur les reins de la jeune femme, il avait dormi comme un loir.

\- Anne, reprend-il. Si vraiment pour toi c'est juste une question de… de sexe, de compagnie, de tromper ta solitude… Alors dis-le moi, et promis, j'essaierai de régler mes émotions de mon côté.

Elle secoue la tête, le coupe à nouveau avec un soupir.

\- C'est pas une question de ça, Fabian.

Il s'approche de la table, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux, qu'elle garde obstinément baissés. Il va ouvrir la bouche quand elle reprend, le ton un peu plus dur.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Fabian. C'est pas le problème. Ça n'a jamais été ça, le problème.

Il laisse tomber sa tête avec un soupir, partagé entre le soulagement et la frustration. Il la relève et elle regarde droit devant elle. Elle a l'air triste et fatiguée.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? demande-t-il d'une voix si basse que c'est presque un murmure.

Elle lui sourit et pose sa main sur la joue de Fabian, l'embrasse doucement. C'est tendre, confortable. Mais ça ne résout rien.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Et ça non plus, ça ne résout rien. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il le dit à haute voix. Elle l'embrasse à nouveau, et il se redresse pour s'assoir sur la deuxième chaise, à côté d'elle. Il pose sa main sur les siennes, qu'elle tient croisées sur la table, et elle ne les retire pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas garder ça secret, dit Anne.

Et ce n'est pas une question.

\- Je sais ce que je te demande, déclare-t-il. Je sais ce que ça implique, pour toi, si on… si on officialise cette relation.

Elle secoue la tête, dubitative, et Fabian sait qu'elle a raison. Il sait, intellectuellement, ce que ça veut dire. Il a trop conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouve. Le statut de veuve n'est guère enviable, dans la société Sang-Pur, surtout à son âge et sans enfants, mais c'est un statut. Elle a gardé l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec Winston, et elle travaille pour sa belle-famille. Elle est indépendante, considérée dans une certaine mesure, et invitée en son nom propre dans un certain nombre de Soirées. S'afficher avec Fabian, annoncer au monde qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, fut-ce un Sang-Pur célibataire, c'est prendre le risque de perdre tout ou partie de son indépendance. Sa belle-famille cessera sans doute de la soutenir, elle devra peut-être retourner chez ses parents. Fabian sait tout cela – mais c'est elle qui devra le vivre.

\- Wilfred m'aime bien, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Il trouve mon écriture propre et mes rapports clairs, que j'ai un bon contact avec les clients et je calcule plus vite que lui. S'il n'y avait que lui, il accepterait peut-être, mais… Winnifred sera trop heureuse de se débarrasser de moi, et pour Stanley, je suis un rappel constant qu'il n'est là que parce que son frère est mort.

Le silence tombe entre eux, et Fabian se demande s'il a encore le droit de parler de Winston.

\- Tu sais, si je devais choisir, commence-t-il. Je suis désolé que Winston soit mort. Je n'essaie pas de…

\- J'ai été très amoureuse de lui, souffle Anne, les yeux dans le vague. Il était drôle et charmeur, et un excellent parti pour moi comme pour ma famille. Mais j'ai passé plus de temps veuve que mariée avec lui, maintenant…

Le silence tombe entre eux pendant qu'ils imaginent ce qu'aurait été la vie de la jeune femme si son mari avait survécu à l'attaque des Mangemorts contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il serait heureux de me savoir avec toi, reprend Anne avec un sourire. Tu imagines, un Prewett ? Mais je pense qu'il voudrait que je sois heureuse. Et tu me rends heureuse.

Fabian sert les mains de la jeune femme dans la sienne, honteusement réconforté. Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se racler la gorge, embarrassé.

\- Et tes parents ? Ils ne peuvent quand même pas te reprocher d'avoir envie de refaire ta vie, à vingt-sept ans…

Elle secoue la tête, les lèvres serrées.

\- Si on gardait ça secret, peut-être… Tu sais bien que ce qui compte, ce sont les apparences. Mon père refuse de parler à ma tante Madeline depuis huit ans. Ma mère comprendra peut-être, mais…

Madeline Stretton, épouse Carrow, s'était retrouvée veuve huit ans plus tôt, lorsque son mari avait succombé à une attaque foudroyante de dragoncelle. Elle s'était alors installée chez sa meilleure amie, Martha Carter, et son mari Lancelot. La rumeur veut que l'arrangement ne soit pas entièrement platonique, et lors des invitations officielles, le couple Carter se présente généralement accompagné de leur invitée permanente, ce qui ne fait qu'attiser les ragots.

\- Mais elle est heureuse, elle ? demande Fabian.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle le regarde vraiment dans les yeux, et son sourire illumine tout son visage pendant qu'elle confirme.

\- Et si on se fiance ? propose Fabian. Si tu es fiancée, ils ne peuvent pas te rejeter, non ?

Elle rit, cette fois. Et tant pis si c'est de lui, il pourrait l'écouter rire encore et encore.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler de mariage ?

Il rougit, hausse les épaules.

\- Je trouvais ça présomptueux. Je ne savais même pas si… Mais je t'aime, Anne. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi. Je te demanderai en mariage de toute façon, je crois. Un jour. C'est juste… Si on préfère attendre de voir comment ça se passe, d'être ensemble en public et pas seulement en privé, on peut. Mais je sais aussi que c'est plus risqué, pour toi.

Elle rit encore, se lève, s'assied à califourchon sur ses genoux, le dos contre la table. Elle est toute proche de lui et elle sourit, elle passe une main dans les cheveux de Fabian, l'embrasse. Il la serre dans ses bras, la caresse de ses mains, de sa langue. S'ils s'affichent ensemble, et que ça n'aboutit à rien, qu'ils se séparent sans fiançailles ni mariage… C'est elle qui en subira les conséquences.

\- Tu sais, ironise-t-elle quand ils ont repris leur respiration, si tu avais proposé un mariage à ma famille quand j'avais seize ans… Tout le monde aurait sans doute dit oui.

Il soupire. Ils sont du même monde, et c'est bien le problème. S'il avait déjà été marié, elle aurait pu être sa maîtresse, connue de tous, sans que ça inquiète quiconque. S'il avait été un Né-Moldu sans nom ni fortune, il aurait pu être l'amant qu'elle installe chez elle et n'emmène pas dans les soirées mondaines, mais que tout le monde connait, sans que personne ne réagisse. Mais non.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que le mariage était pour moi, encore moins quand j'avais vingt-deux ans. J'ai toujours pensé que Gideon finirait par épouser une de ses conquêtes, histoire de continuer la lignée, et que je serais tranquille. Mais non. Il a fallu que je tombe sur toi, sourit-il.

\- Hé. C'est toi qui es venu faire le malin avec la veuve éplorée à la Fête de l'Hiver.

\- Si j'avais su…

Et il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle défait le col de sa robe, pose ses lèvres contre son épaule, et il grogne. Il recule sa chaise et se redresse, la gardant dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, et il l'entraîne vers la chambre, le dîner oublié. Quand ils tombent sur le lit, ils ont déjà perdu la moitié de leurs vêtements en chemin.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, mais pas tant que ça, Fabian se redresse sur un coude pour admirer la chevelure éparpillée d'Anne, allongée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Elle lui sourit, et il se penche pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Alors, madame Travers ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière à la Fête du Printemps ?

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire !

J'ai failli appeler cet OS "la communication ça épargne 5 chapitres de angst", mais j'ai préféré me décider pour une citation de Corneille, histoire de rester dans le thème...


	6. La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires

Cette fic a été écrite pour la 97° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « **Rival** », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d'informations sur les Nuits d'écriture ou sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Pour être complètement honnête, cet OS était commencé avant le thème et la Nuit, et avait déjà quelques paragraphes d'écrits. Mais le thème s'y prêtait bien, et a débloqué des trucs dans la suite de l'OS, raison pour laquelle je le publie dans ce cadre – mais ça explique aussi sa longueur, inhabituelle pour un OS des Nuits.

Comme les autres de ce recueil, cet OS est dans le cadre de l'UA « Aux âmes bien nées » développé par **Oceanna** , et pour lequel elle et moi avons creusé et créé beaucoup de personnages. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de lire sa fic ou d'avoir lu les autres OS pour comprendre celui-ci.

* * *

 **La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires**

En soi, voir trois Héritiers parler entre eux dans le parc du château de Poudlard par un bel après-midi de printemps n'a rien de si exceptionnel. Même s'ils n'en portent pas encore le titre officiel, ils sont nombreux à Poudlard cette année-là dont le destin contient des soirées mondaines, une carrière politique et un Siège au Magenmagot. Non, ce qui détonne et fait se retourner presque tous les élèves qui passent, c'est la combinaison de ces trois Héritiers là.

Ces trois-là ne sont pas n'importe quels Héritiers. Ce sont Les Héritiers. S'il était possible de mettre une deuxième majuscule, il y en aurait une. Mais les HHéritiers, c'est idiot. Et ça ne traduit pas franchement l'importance de leur statut. (Qui bien sûr n'a d'importance que si on en accorde à des choses aussi triviales que la politique, l'organisation sociale de la société sorcière, et l'impact des classes sur les vies et les destins des individus, mais ceci est un autre débat.)

Bref, donc. Les Trois Héritiers se parlent. Derniers rejetons de longues lignées, de familles dont les origines se perdent dans la nuit des temps et qui symbolisent à eux seuls la mainmise des Sang-Pur sur l'économie et la politique de la société sorcière. La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires. L'agriculture, l'immobilier et le commerce. Montague, Rosier et Black.

Les Montague sont la première et la plus ancienne famille de producteurs du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Leurs fruits et légumes nourrissent une bonne moitié de la société et emploient plusieurs dizaines de personnes pour s'occuper des vergers, des serres, des potagers et des champs, mais aussi de l'emballage et de la vente. Certains sorts de pousse ou d'entretien sont gardés jalousement dans la famille, et tous les aliments consommés à Poudlard viennent de leurs champs.

Les Rosier sont les premiers et presque les plus anciens propriétaires du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Ils ont fait construire ou racheté de nombreux bâtiments sorciers, et la plupart des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse sont leurs locataires. Certaines familles vivent également dans des appartements ou des maisons appartenant à la famille Rosier. Officiellement, ils ne pratiquent aucun favoritisme dans l'attribution de logements ou de baux commerciaux. Officiellement.

Les Black sont la première et la plus ancienne famille de commerçants du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Leur empire s'étend jusqu'aux forêts tropicales et hauts plateaux africains au sud, et aux plaines gelées du Canada à l'ouest. Leur flotte imposante de bateaux, habilement cachée des moldus, rapporte des épices et du bois et d'autres produits exotiques et indispensables aux sorciers britanniques.

Il ne manque qu'un Malefoy. Mais quand on y pense, et en oubliant les scandales de plus en plus réguliers qui ébranlent la maison Black, un Malefoy n'est jamais qu'un sous-Black, une famille s'élevant tandis que l'autre périclite, si l'on en croit les scandales, justement, dans un cycle bien connu de grandeurs et de décadences – mais la bascule n'est pas faite, cependant. Et tant que les Black s'accrocheront à leur Siège et leurs routes et leurs alliances, les Malefoy resteront des sous-Black. Pour quelques années encore, quelques générations encore. Peut-être.

Mais reprenons, donc. Les Trois Héritiers se parlent. Non-évènement s'il en est, tant les Familles sont entremêlées et liées, tant cela s'est produit au cours des siècles qui ont précédé celui-ci. La tante de l'un a épousé l'oncle de l'autre, l'arrière-grand-mère du troisième a porté le nom d'un autre avant son mariage… Non, ce qui détonne et fait se retourner presque tous les élèves qui passent, ce ne sont pas tant les noms que les prénoms. Julius Montague, Evan Rosier et Sirius Black.

Julius Montague est l'enfant chéri de tous, un garçon charmant, intelligent, serviable. En sixième année à Poufsouffle, attrapeur et capitaine de Quidditch, préfet, il fait l'unanimité auprès de ses camarades comme de ses professeurs. C'est lui qui a entamé la conversation avec Sirius Black, lui proposant un livre de Sortilèges issu de la bibliothèque familiale, connue pour son exhaustivité. Il a appris que Black fait des recherches sur les sortilèges de reconnaissance et localisation, et quoi de mieux pour suivre l'évolution des champs ? Les Montague ont une certaine expertise dans ce domaine, si ça intéresse Black.

Evan Rosier est le roi de Serpentard – donc de Poudlard, si on lui pose la question. Il traîne derrière lui nombre de cœurs brisés dont il n'a que faire, et quelques inimitiés résolues baguette en main. Il est charmeur, là où Julius Montague est charmant. C'est une différence qui vaut la peine d'être notée, et il en est parfois douloureusement conscient. Il connait Julius et Sirius depuis l'enfance et, les voyant discuter, s'est approché un grand sourire aux lèvres, déposant un bras sur les épaules de chaque garçon, s'imposant dans leur conversation. Des sortilèges de localisation, Black ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? L'honneur de ta famille, peut-être ?

Sirius Black n'est que le dernier scandale en date de la famille Black, sa répartition à Gryffondor cinq ans auparavant en ayant surpris plus d'un. Depuis, il a multiplié les frasques et les actions d'éclat, en particulier contre les Serpentard et les autres Sang-Pur. Si le voir discuter avec Julius Montague n'est pas si incongru, il évite d'ordinaire Evan Rosier comme la peste, et la grimace qui accompagne le geste de l'autre laisse présager une issue pas tout à fait calme à cette entrevue.

Pour l'instant, il ignore la provocation, à l'opposé de son attitude habituelle, et tend la main vers le livre que lui propose le Poufsouffle. Merci, Montague, il y a des chances que ça m'aide. Pas de problème, voyons, hésite pas si tu as des questions. Par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement à faire avec ces sorts ?

Oui, Black, dis-nous ce que tu veux faire, renchérit Rosier en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif, le rapprochant de lui. Black se dégage sèchement, cette fois, la baguette soudain dans une main, le livre dans l'autre. Rosier sourit et Montague soupire.

Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que je suis préfet, et que les duels entre élèves sont interdits ? La voix de Montague est toujours aussi douce, et les deux autres le regardent avec surprise, comme s'ils redécouvraient sa présence. Rosier lève les mains vers le ciel, je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette, moi, je posais juste une question. Les sourcils froncés, Black se retourne vers Montague, le remercie à nouveau, et s'éloigne vers ses amis de Gryffondor.

Derrière lui, Rosier rit et se laisse entraîner vers le château par Montague. L'attention des élèves se détourne et les conversations reprennent, bruissant de commentaires et analyses sur le bref échange qui vient d'avoir lieu. Un jour, peut-être, la rivalité de ces trois-là changera le paysage de la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Et alors, ils pourront dire qu'ils y étaient. Un jour peut-être seulement.

* * *

Voi...là. Le rythme et le ton de cet OS sont assez différents, une expérience que je voulais faire, et j'espère qu'elle rend bien. J'espère aussi que cet aperçu de ce qu'il y a derrière les murs de Poudlard, et des enjeux et places de chacun, vous intéresse et vous poussera à aller lire l'UA, qui s'appuie et creuse un peu plus toutes ces notions.


	7. Scandaleuses !

Comme les autres, cet OS s'inscrit dans l'univers de l'UA d' **Océ** sur Regulus, **_Nos Ames bien nées_**. Encore que cet OS peut vraiment se lire à part, tant les détails qu'il donne sont à la fois compatibles avec le canon et très lointain par rapport à l'univers alternatif.

Nul besoin de présenter les familles qui sont citées dans cet OS... Donc je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

Extrait de l'ouvrage _Scandaleuses ! Les femmes qui ont fait vos fortunes_ , par Philip Aparazi, 2011, chapitre 8.

 **Désirée Shackleblolt**

Née en 1857 à Saint-Louis du Sénégal, Désirée est la fille d'Arcturus Black et d'une signare(1), Louise de Saint-Jean, elle-même fille et petite-fille de signare. Arcturus Black est le père du célèbre Phineas Nigellus qui devint par la suite directeur de Poudlard. Pour superviser le déploiement du réseau commercial de sa famille en Afrique de l'Ouest, alors en plein essor, Arcturus Black séjourne plus d'un an au Sénégal et y rencontre Louise, avec qui il contracte un « mariage temporaire », fréquent pour la région. L'union donne naissance à la petite Désirée, qu'il reconnait. Précisons ici que si la qualité du sang sorcier de sa branche paternelle n'est pas à prouver, la branche maternelle est en revanche plus difficile à renseigner. A l'image de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, Désirée est une sorcière, comme la majorité des signares de l'époque, mais aucune source ne vient cependant attester de la sorcellerie de François de Saint-Jean, grand-père de Désirée, et encore moins des parents de ce dernier.

Lorsque le séjour d'Arcturus Black se termine, il rentre en Angleterre pour y retrouver son épouse légitime, Cedrella (née Montague), et leurs quatre enfants. Louise de Saint-Jean, plutôt que de contracter un nouveau « mariage temporaire » comme c'était l'usage, décide plutôt d'entrer au couvent et laisse sa fille à sa mère, la célèbre signare Anna Colas Pépin.

Elevée par sa grand-mère qui a d'autres préoccupations qu'elle, Désirée aspire à la liberté. Elle a dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle rencontre Léopold Barré, capitaine de vaisseau et négociant, de quinze ans son aîné, qui l'épouse « traditionnellement » et qu'elle suit en France. A Paris cependant, Barré étant marié, il l'installe dans un appartement richement meublé où il la retrouve régulièrement. Elle découvre les soirées, les salons et la vie mondaine et, lassée des jalousies de Barré, le quitte. Elle enchaîne alors les relations, rémunérées ou non, et tient un salon très élégamment fréquenté, notamment par les artistes que lui présente Méry Laurent, autre demi-mondaine célèbre de la Belle Epoque.

En 1887, alors qu'elle est au sommet de sa beauté et de sa célébrité, elle rencontre William Churchill, attaché de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre en France, Robert Bulwer-Lytton. Il a trente-cinq ans et est marié, mais personne à l'époque ne s'embarrasse de ce genre de détails, et surtout pas Désirée : il s'affiche avec elle dans tout Paris. Quand sa femme meurt en donnant naissance à leur troisième enfant, il demande Désirée en mariage – à la surprise générale, elle accepte.

Après trois ans de fêtes et de fastes, les Churchill rentrent en Angleterre. La bonne société anglaise reçoit mal Désirée Churchill, née Black : ses origines et son passé dérangent dans l'Angleterre de la Reine Victoria, et la famille de la première épouse de son mari est puissante. En 1891, William Churchill meurt de la grippe en même temps que le fils qu'ils viennent d'avoir, la laissant veuve et isolée. Mais Désirée ne reste pas longtemps désœuvrée : s'appuyant sur les liens qu'elle a gardés avec la France et le Sénégal, côté sorcier comme moldu, elle s'impose alors dans la société anglaise sorcière, où ni son père ni son demi-frère Phineas Nigellus ne peuvent lui refuser sa place. Certains prétendent que Cedrella Black a préféré mourir de honte que de la recevoir chez elle…

Cultivée, riche et brillante, avec des alliances et un réseau qui dépassent largement les frontières de l'empire anglais, Désirée est rapidement invitée partout, y compris aux fêtes les plus éblouissantes de l'époque. Les Aligre sont les premiers à la convier à la fête du Soleil qu'ils organisent à l'automne, bientôt suivis par d'autres. C'est dans ce cadre qu'elle rencontre Desmond Shacklebolt, de douze ans son cadet, en 1893. Ils se marient quelques mois plus tard et elle lui donne un fils, Stephen, en 1895. Elle a alors trente-huit ans et on la dit toujours au sommet de sa beauté.

Les Shacklebolt qu'elle intègre ainsi sont une très vieille famille sorcière d'Angleterre, aux origines anciennes et obscures. La légende (familiale) prétend que leurs ancêtres sont arrivés sur l'île avec la deuxième légion romaine adiutrix, puis s'y sont installés dans la région de Chester, se mélangeant avec la population locale, moldue comme sorcière. On trouve en tout cas des Shacklebolt dans les premières archives du Ministère, et dans les premières promotions de Poudlard, ce qui atteste l'ancienneté, sinon la pureté, de la lignée.

Ils prétendent également qu'aucun Shacklebolt n'a jamais été esclave, ce qui est plus difficile à prouver mais néanmoins possible. Les villes de Chester puis Liverpool, ancrages historiques de la famille, ont de tout temps été des lieux de commerce et de brassage des populations, Liverpool ayant même été le premier port négrier d'Angleterre au XVIII° siècle, et la ville qui accueille la plus ancienne communauté noire du pays (ainsi que la plus ancienne communauté chinoise et une forte proportion d'Irlandais, notamment après la grande famine). Au XIX° siècle, Liverpool est la deuxième ville la plus importante d'Angleterre et sa richesse dépasse parfois celle de Londres.

C'est dans cet environnement riche, multiculturel et en mouvement que les Shacklebolt vivent et prospèrent depuis des siècles. Ils furent légionnaires, soldats, marins, marchands, Aurors, briseurs de sorts et fonctionnaires. On retrouve leur nom dans les archives de presque tous les départements du Ministère de la Magie depuis sa création, à des grades et des époques diverses. Leur généalogie compte plusieurs moldus et nés-moldus, ce qui ne les a pas empêchés d'être cités comme une des 28 familles de Sang-Pur dans le _Registre des Sang-Pur_ publié en 1931 : l'auteur ignorait-il ces mariages, dont les Shacklebolt ne se sont jamais cachés, a-t-il considéré qu'ils étaient suffisamment anciens pour justifier l'appellation, ou bien a-t-il fait un choix politique en les mettant sur cette liste ? Impossible de le savoir, l'auteur étant resté anonyme, mais ce choix reste l'un des plus discutés du registre aujourd'hui encore (avec l'inscription des Weasley et l'éviction des Potter et des Gore).

Plusieurs Shacklebolt sont entrés dans l'histoire. L'un d'entre eux est cité dans _Guide de la Magie médiévale_ , de Mathilda Tourdesac, pour avoir protégé plusieurs familles sorcières d'une vindicte régionale. Un autre, Malachy Shacklebolt, reçoit un Ordre de Merlin 2° classe pour s'être illustré lors de la première révolte des Gobelins, et Aliva Shacklebolt fait partie de l'équipe qui crée la Gazette du Sorcier en 1743 : elle écrit dans le journal pendant plus de vingt ans avant de se retirer. Mano Shacklebolt, pour sa part, fait une belle carrière au sein du Ministère, débutant au service du commerce international avant d'évoluer vers la diplomatie. En 1893, quand son fils rencontre Désirée Shacklebolt, il est ambassadeur d'Angleterre auprès du MACUSA et jouit d'une excellente réputation.

Dès avant son mariage, Désirée lance un salon comme elle l'a fait à Paris, dont l'affluence et la popularité ne font qu'augmenter quand elle devient une Shacklebolt. Elle entretient une correspondance nourrie avec des amis, relations et associés à travers la moitié du globe, et ce réseau vient appuyer l'influence de l'ambassadeur Shacklebolt. En retour, le pouvoir de ce dernier protège et encourage les connexions de sa bru, leurs actions et relations se nourrissant l'une l'autre dans une irrésistible ascension. Certains ont spéculé (et spéculent encore) de la part de calcul qui est entrée dans ce mariage, que ce soit chez Désirée comme chez les Shacklebolt.

La famille de son mari n'est cependant pas la seule à bénéficier des connexions de Désirée. S'ils n'assument qu'à moitié leur relation familiale, les Black sont heureux d'en profiter pour raffermir leur influence à travers le monde voire ouvrir de nouvelles routes commerciales. Son fils et héritier étant directeur de Poudlard, Arcturus Black, vieillissant, s'appuie sur ses deux filles, Elladora et Désirée, pour accroitre le volume et la diversité de ses affaires, en Afrique mais aussi en Amérique du Nord et en Europe du Sud. Les demi-sœurs s'entendent mal, mais sont complémentaires : quand l'une est le miel, l'autre est le fouet, et Arcturus obtient ce qu'il veut. Il forme très tôt son petit-fils Sirius, et lorsqu'il décède à l'âge de 77 ans, il laisse à ses héritiers un empire solide.

Les rumeurs vont alors bon train sur les affaires et les mœurs de Désirée Shacklebolt, qui n'échappe pas entièrement à son passé : on lui prête des liaisons avec de nombreux hommes, à commencer par son beau-père, son demi-frère Phineas Nigellus, et Narcissus Malefoy. Si un homme semble bénéficier de faveurs, cela doit signifier qu'elle couche avec lui. Aucun de ses proches, cependant, ne semble y prêter foi, et son aura continue de grandir.

En 1900, un siège sans héritier clair se libère au Magenmagot. Désirée encourage alors Mano Shacklebolt à présenter sa candidature après presque une décennie passée en Amérique. Il est élu avec une avance confortable sur ses concurrents, en partie grâce à l'influence de sa belle-fille.

Lorsque Mano décide de céder son siège vingt ans plus tard, son fils Desmond en hérite sans la moindre difficulté. Le salon de son épouse n'a pas désempli en un quart de siècle, et si elle n'a plus quitté l'Angleterre depuis la naissance de son fils, son nom se chuchote dans le monde entier. Armée d'une mémoire qui ne faiblit pas, généreuse et attentive, elle continue d'accorder des faveurs qui lui valent des sympathies, facilitant le passage de l'un, les études de l'autre, et le mariage de troisièmes.

Malgré les rumeurs qui changent mais persistent, Désirée et Desmond restent unis jusqu'à la mort de Desmond en 1942. Il avait cédé son siège à son fils quelques mois auparavant, installant définitivement la famille Shacklebolt comme un acteur indispensable de la société sorcière. Désirée, épistolière infatigable, lui survivra presque dix ans, le temps de voir naitre et grandir ses premiers arrière-petits-enfants.

A sa mort à l'âge de 93 ans, elle lègue une partie de son immense bibliothèque aux Black, qui ne l'acceptèrent jamais vraiment mais ne purent refuser, et aux Aligre, qui furent les premiers à la recevoir et ne purent qu'accepter. L'essentiel, cependant, vint enrichir la collection familiale dans laquelle Jasper Shacklebolt forme son esprit encore jeune. Il ignore alors, lui qui n'est que le deuxième fils, qu'il épousera la dernière héritière de la grande famille Evermonde, et que leur fils unique, seul héritier mâle de la lignée Shacklebolt, atteindra le poste ultime.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, né en 1962, n'a jamais connu son ancêtre Désirée, mais il a lu et entendu son histoire, l'a fait connaître. En accédant au poste de Ministre de la Magie, il a sans doute conscience du regard de ses ancêtres, tous ses ancêtres, qui le regardent et le portent. Désirée, Mano et Desmond ont fait des Shacklebolt une famille inévitable – Kingsley la rend inoubliable. A ses héritiers de porter l'étape suivante.

oOoOoOo

(1) Les **signares** sont des jeunes femmes noires ou métisses, de la Petite-Côte du Sénégal, dans les comptoirs de Rufisque au XVIIe siècle, puis de Gorée et finalement de Saint-Louis jusqu'au milieu du XIXe siècle. Elles étaient réputées pour leur beauté envoûtante et leurs richesses, qu'elles firent fructifier habilement, en développant des réseaux commerciaux en Europe et en Afrique grâce à leurs mariages avec des Occidentaux fortunés et puissants. Toutes sorcières ou presque, elles naviguaient à travers les différents mondes (moldu et sorcier, occidental et africain) avec aisance.

* * *

Pour les signares, leur statut et les mariages temporaires, sachez que je n'ai rien inventé ! La page wikipédia vous le confirmera, je me suis contentée d'en faire des sorcières. D'ailleurs, Anna Colas Pépin et Louise de Saint-Jean existent bel et bien. Tout comme William Churchill et Robert Bulwer-Lytton. J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront, tous, d'avoir utilisé les ombres de leurs vies pour y glisser mes sorcelleries.

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit message ! J'ignore si on recroisera beaucoup de ces personnages dans l'UA mais je me suis bien amusée à les créer. Quant à Désirée... croyez-moi, elle a laissé plus que des traces. ;)


End file.
